Tower of God
Summary of the plot The story centers around a boy called Twenty-Fifth Baam, who has spent his life trapped beneath a mysterious tower. Chasing after his only friend, he manages to open a door into the Tower, and must now face challenges at each floor of this tower as he tries to find his companion. Tower of God is a Korean webtoon (a style of comics meant to be read by scrolling down the screen, generally for mobile app users) written by Slave Into Utero, or SIU for short and released online on the Naver Webtoon website, the LINE Webtoon site and apps. The series is a Talse Uzer Story, TUS for short, which is the name given to the works SIU has written/will write, which will all exist in the same universe/multiverse called the Talse Uzer. Tower of God does not by itself have a multiverse, alternate timelines or changing timelines via time travel as the story is set in stone and unchangeable once SIU has written it out and it has been released. So far, Tower of God is the only 'official' story in the Talse Uzer verse. Power of this verse= This verse is decently powerful, with most mid tier characters sitting comfortably around large town level, while top tiers are large country level. The verse is massively hypersonic in speed thanks to Koon Ran, who uses lightning as his primary means of attack. The majority of the verse is overall lacking in decent hax, but makes up for it with versatility and martial ability. With powers such as Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku, as well as Soul Manipulation and Summoning to name a few. |-| Terminology= Shinsoo/Shinsu: The air and space that make up the world of the tower. Shinsoo is to the tower what molecules are to the regular world. There are those in the verse who can reverse its flow to halt movement. Regular: Those whom are climbing the floors of the tower with the goal of clearing it and becoming a ranker. As you move higher up in the tower, your rank gets higher. Regulars are ranked from E to A. Ranker: Someone who has cleared the tower. Rankers are far stronger than the average regular, and act as the facilitators of various tests on the floors. Jahad's/Zahard's Princesses: Those given the blood of Jahad, who is the king of the tower. These females tend to be very powerful, and have chance to wield needles of the twelve month series. Needles: Weapons found within the tower. They can very in strength and utility. Some of the most powerful among these weapons, are the thirteen month series. |-| List of Accepted Calculations= Baam's punch causes a magnitude 7 earthquake Baam and Hansung Yu blow off part of a mountain sized creature Anak dodges Ran's lightning attack Urek splits the ocean and obliterates several mountains Supporters and Opponents Supporters: RegisNex1232 KinkiestSins IKazi Monarch Laciel Litentric Teon Enryu The Red Tower RinkakuKagune El Directo001 Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiering High Rankers: Phantaminum Enryu Urek Mazino The Guardians Zahard The 10 Family Heads Ha Yuri Zahard D-Class Regulars: Twenty-Fifth Baam Koon Aguero Agnis Lo Po Bia Elaine Ja Wangnan Novick Arie Inieta Koon Ran Androssi Zahard FUG Slayers: Karaka White (Hoaqin) Others: Hell Joe Category:Tower of God Category:Verses Category:Internet